degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150530003056
Piggybacking off Elle's post, I'd just like to add that I have been one of those women that partakes in and enjoys casual sex that is so often the subject of derision. I don't give two fucking shits if what I do with my personal life is deemed improper by our xenophobic, misogynist society. If I want to frick-frack, I'll fucking frick-frack. Ain't no way, no hell, I'm going to repress myself to appeal to the ridiculous demands of the patriarchy. I am a woman grown and I am responsible about what I do behind closed doors. That's all that should matter. I have standards, but I also don't live my life according to a paradigm. I do not need to be in a monogamous relationship to have good sex. I do not need to be deeply in love with a partner, to have a connection with them. And may I also add that casual sex does not need to be meaningless. Just because that person is not the love of your life, or even your significant other, doesn't mean they can't mean something to you and you two can't have a connection. I personally separate sex from emotion. Oh yeah, when you put the two together it's fantastic, no doubt, but either one can also just as well be fantastic without the other. We've all had it drilled into our heads that we can only ever be sexual within the parameters of a monogamous relationship, and even then the level of propriety is dependent on a number of factors. We've all been predisposed to think this way, but truth is, we're not all cut out that way. Within a sexual context, some really do need the security of a relationship, and there's no shame in that. There's nothing wrong with a woman linking love with sex any more than there is a woman separating the two, as long as it's a reflection of how she REALLY feels and what she REALLY wants! That's all I have to say about that. Ladies, do you. Whether that involves doing someone or a dozen different someones (although don't cheat if you're in a relationship because that's just shitty), DO. YOU. Just be careful of course. Protect yourself and trust your instincts. And remember that as long as everything is consensual, it is nobody's damn business what you do behind closed doors. Now with that all said, do not mistake me. I am monogamous as they come. Once I'm in a relationship, I commit 100 percent and give that person my undying devotion. But when I'm not in a relationship, I'm not going to just resign myself to a convent until Mr. Right comes along either. I am not promiscuous. I am not a "slut". I am not without standards. I am not trashy. I am nobody's bitch. I am not your plaything, I am not your conquest, and I am not your little paragon of female virtue to validate your masculinity. I am a sexual being with sexual needs and I like sex; ergo, I'm going to get my damn freak on no matter what my relationship status is, and society can suck it if they have a problem with that.